


The Color of Love

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel brings color to his world, and she also takes it with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

The first time Faleron thought in color was when he saw Keladry look at Cleon with a special smile, and he only saw it when she was around him. It was her smile of love, of something so sweet and pure and not at all that of friendship. Then, he was green with envy, and that was when he finally admitted to himself his feelings for her.

The next color was red, and that was all he saw when he caught wind of Burchard’s wild accusation. To think that someone would accuse her, gentle and reliable, of something so stupid as Joren’s murder, which was well-deserved. It was absurd, and Faleron could have strangled someone for her sake.

Faleron was colored sunshine yellow, when Kel looked up at him through long, curling lashes and accepted his first tentative kiss. His heart was bright and heavy with song, and he knew then that he loved her more than anything.

When Kel was killed, his world turned black.


End file.
